Simplicity is for the weak
by JanaRump
Summary: Loki is suddenly a single parent of six wonderful kids, Thor is their favorite teacher. You can Guess the rest. Obs: horrible title and summary, I know. Don't judge me. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Be-beep be-beep  
The blaring alarm wakes Loki from his shalow sleep. Barely opening his green eyes, he sees it's five a.m. - time to rise and shine. Although absolutely tired, the man is used to the feeling and wastes no time in getting up. As scheduled by himself, exactly 27 minutes later he is heading to the kitchen; when breakfast is ready, it's time for the kids.

Ten years before no one would say his life would be like this. Freshman on Law school, Loki had met Natasha. At first fuck buddies, the two became best friends (as they were together many hours everyday) and married right out of college.

One year passed, the the second, then three more. Certain day, everything changed because Loki realised he wanted kids more than anything and she wouldn't ever consider the idea. Consequence: the end of a happy marriage.

Even though they continued being friends, he knew he had to do this on his own. Other than Tasha, his family consisted of his father, Odin and brother, Steve. The first never liked his now ex-wife, but disapproved even more of the divorce. Steve was, well, Steve; the man was great with history and battles, but when it came to his older brother he was just helpless.

The adoption process hadn't been easy - what with being a male and single. Other than that, he had wanted to be brave for once in his life and decided to take in a grown child. So off went him to find an orphanage. This step taken, Loki went in to meet the kid that would be his own in no time; he was soooo excited nothing could take the stupid grin out of his face.

The man walked in and seated on a bench next to the doorway, insecurity having crashed on him - what if no child liked him? What if he didn't conect with any of then? What if he wasn't prepared to be a parent after all?

"Hey, mister? Are you all right?" He remembers the soft spoken words as if they had been said just the day before. A beautiful teenager girl came and sat by his side, rubbing circles on his shoulder as if they had known each other for many years. Her skin was remarkably pale, her hair and eyes pitch black; if it wasn't for his bright blue orbs, they would seem like relatives. "You seem distressed. Can I help?" The question was uttered so naively that he had to smile.

"I'm okay, thank you. I came here for visiting, actually." The kind worry in the girl's eyes rapidly melted into what he though was pure hope.

"Oh, do you want me to get Mrs. Hill for you?" She - for he still didn't know the child's name - didn't wait for an answer before getting to her feet and pratically running up the stairs right in front of them.

Now alone, waiting for the woman responsible for organizing the potencial parents visits, Loki suddenly forgot all previous doubts; he had already found his soon-to-be daughter. Her age didn't matter, he had truly liked her and would be her father if she wanted him to.

Ten minutes went by until Maria Hill was ready for him. "Hello, Mr. Odinson! You came by earlier than expected."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I couldn't sit still back home."

"No problem. Would you like to meet some of the children now?"

"There's no need for that." At his, sadness drowned the woman's smile.

"Oh, have you given up then?"

"Not at all. The truth is I already know who I'm going to adopt." Later on the man would swear to be composed - which is far from the truth; he was beaming like a school girl upon meeting her celebrity.

"Really? Are you sure, sir?" Mrs. Hill asked surprised, as she though the man had only talked to Hella (the sweet but difficult child that had just bolted into her office), for who the kind lady was loosing hope.

"A hundred percent sure. I don't know her name though... It's the girl that called you for me. Dark hair and eyes..."

"It's Hella." She stated a bit stunned as, it seemed, the girl had been nice to a stranger for the very first time in five years - when she had been left there along with her five younger brothers. "But there are some complications about adopting her."

"And what are those? I'm sure I can deal with them." Wow, she though, he is really serious about it.

"Hella Demifros has been here since she was nine and she refuses to leave without her sibblings." Oh, that was unexpected to Loki. He had in mind having just one child, but it wouldn't be impossible to handle three children would it? After all, he was dead set on being Hella's (what a lovely name it was) parent by now and surely the other kids would be as great.

"Okay, then. Can I meet the other two now?"

"Sir, Hella has five younger brothers." The woman's voice was utterly serious now, as if sure that the news would drive him off. It didn't have such effect, Loki got frozen instead.

Five brothers. Five. As in six kids total. How on earth would he cope with that? He had to work, and care for the house, and be Hella's father. It must have been destiny that put her on the doorway right after he had came in. In a rare and wonderful moment of pure carelessness, Lok' just nodded. "Let's go then."

The two adults went upstairs to the 'playroom', where Maria indicated for him to take a seat while she assembled the kids. Oh Gods, he though, what am doing? That was before two todlers came running into him, followed by three smiling boys and a conflicted looking Hella. Their names, he learned, were Nathan, Victor, Frederic, Johnathan and Stephan.

For hours he talked and played with them, getting to know and fall in love with the kids. When Mrs. Hill warmly told him he should be going for the day, as it would soon be bedtime for his - from that moment and forever - children. After giving good bye, though, Loki requested a moment to talk to Hella, who had been quiet since bringing her brother's in to meet him.

"Is something wrong, Hella?" Sadness found it's way to his voice, as the first thing thatcrossed his mind was that maybe she didn't want him for a father.

"No, Mr. Odinson. It's just that it'll be hard not to have all of them around anymore." She really though he would separate them or leave her behind? Good thing they had a lot og time to get to know each other.

"Actually, Hella, I intend on having the six of you as my children." The look on her face couldn't have been more surprised. With teary eye, the girl hugged him tighter than anyone had before.

That was it. Tons of paperwork, a new car and a new house later, Loki was bringing his children - Oh gods, how he liked those words! - home.

The first week had been perfect. They spent hours playing, dancing and singing crazy songs, watching movies. That was during his leave from work, of course. As soon as he had to go back, things began to get complicated.

Between preparing meals, tiding up rooms, taking general care of the house, riding them all to and from school, helping in homework and reading many bedtime stories, amongst a world of other tasks, there simply wasn't time left for mortal things as sleeping.

Who had he been kidding? Bringing six kids into his life obviously would be hard, if not impossible, to manage. However, he refused to back down - there was no returning to normal now, he was their father and nothing would change that.

So, one day, Loki sat down and drew a schedule (with much help from Hella and Fred, he might add). It had been two months following it (begining of december) when the man realised he had to save even more time to be able to cope. Then, off went the seven every weekend searching for a new, closer school.

The kids were incredibly supportive (they seemed to really like spending time with him, no matter how), specially the five years olds - Nathan and Victor - who went as far as asking to visit new places everyday.

"Daddy," Loki's heart almost bursted with joy every time he was called that, which was a lot. "Can we visit a 'scool' tomorrow?"

"No, Nate. Tomorrow you'll all go to the old school."

"You'll go with us?"

"I can't, Vic. Dad's got to work. Now, go to sleep you two." After kissing both good night, the now father exited their shared bedroom and headed for each of his boys' and girl's.

One story (about horses, to the eight years old Stephan) and four kisses later, the man fell to his bed, still as a stone. Then, earlier than he'd want, 'be-beep'.

A.n.: Hi people! So welcome to my first true AU. Were all loki's kids recognizable? Anyway, this will be a fluffy thorki (though still somewhat serious), at first Loki centered but they may share the attention later on. This was inicialy the fruit of a bet with a friend (as I don't really like thorki - what with they being brothers and all that), but the plot bunnies have me hostage in their rainbow claws (scary little things!) and this turned into a multichaptered romance.

Hope you liked it and come back for more (which will post as soon as I can, maybe next week...).

Lots of love, R&R


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, sunshine!"

'Ugh, what an insufferable man.' Loki though as Stark's voice rang through his brain, mercilessly poking his headache.

"Stark. Can I help you with anything or are you here just for the sake of irritating me?"

"Hey, no need to be pissed. I came to ask if my 'gentle' lawer is o.k." Oh. That was totally un-Starky. "In case you're wondering, wife's orders. I gotta be nice to my coworkers or uncle Nick'll report to her."

"And you're telling me that 'cause..."

"Ah, don't be moody. What bit you?"

"Family business."

"Wife cheating on you?" What the fuck?

"I don't have a wife, Stark. For five years now."

"Okay, what is it then? If you don't answer I'll keep guessing." Oh, gods, that was all he needed for his morning.

"Fine then. It's just that I'm looking for a good school close by and I haven't had much success."

"School, for kids? You have kids?" No comments.

"Yes, Stark, I do. Six of them."

"Shot, man!" Some moments of silence came then and got Loki thinking his coleague would finally leave him alone. How naive of him.

"I think I can help you."

"How so?"

"Well, Pep's a teacher. I can take you to where she works. Nice place, very reserved, alternative education, a bunch of extra activities she's always bringing home. Anyway, trust me, you gonna love it. And then you gonna love me for giving you the best piece of advice ever."

"Sure." Despite the blanck tone, hope was building up in his heart. Maybe he'd, at last, find a place worth of his precious children and close enough so he wouldn't die of lack of sleep.

"Let's go there now." Tapping the table, the billionaire got up and gave some steps in the general direction of the parking lot, then paused and looked back to his gapping lawer. "Good thing you don't look like that in front of our rivals. Are you coming or not?"

"I-I can't. I have work to do."

"Cut the crap, I'm your boss anyway. Okay, half boss." He corrected under the other's pontes glaze.

"All right, then." Loki gave in to his 'half boss'' demand and his own excitement. In no time, both suit clad men walked rather fast towards a million dollars car. Once inside, shades on and room off, Anthony drove so damn fast Loki feared for his life - he had responsibilities now, after all.

"Come now, Lokster." The married playboy (a strange mix, indeed) called right after parking. The other ignored the new nickname - it was one of the first things one had to learn at Stark Industries (that and not to make fun of Fury's eyepatches; the guy seemed to be able to kill you with a spoon if the mood struck him).

Right in front of then laid an ivy taken wall, a dollhouse wooden door to it's right.

"Put on a smile, 'cause we're meeting Agent Coulson."

"Agent?" The only response was a trademark smirk.

Once past the wall, one could see a very large property - a big open area, some buildings spaced through it (both modern and ancient looking ones). It's almost as the place is under cover, the though comes to Loki's mind.

The men walk through a garden, then into a somewhat house - in which is settled the school's admnistration. Finally stopping, Tony knocks twice ona wooden door before opening it all the way through.

"Oh, Mr. Stark. What a surprise." The guy - supposedly - named Coulson greets the billionaire from his seat behind an seemingly expensive table. Indeed, he looked like a secret agent - not 007, but M.I.B. style (AKA slightly creepy) - dressed in a completely black suit. He's smiling though, so the lawer remains at easy.

"Hey, Agent. How's life?"

"Great as always. What do I owe you the pleasure?"

Dragging his coworker inside, Tony introduces him. "This is my 'godly' friend, Loki Odinson - can you believe in this name? Anyway, he's looking for a school for his army of toddlers and I though you could show him around." The description earns him a glare from the father.

"Tony Stark being nice? Now I owe Pep some money." The principal mutters under his breath, then turns to Loki. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Odinson. I hope I'm of help to you and your 'army of toddlers'."

"Nice to meet you, too." They shake hands. "Actualy, my kids are not toddlers nor an army; they're only six and the youngest are already five years old."

"We usually admit only children above six, but I can make an exception. What about the others?" At that they're already pacing through the gardens and into other buildings, leaving Anthony behind.

"Fred is the elder, he's sixteen; then comes Hella, who's fourteen. Johnathan and Stephan are ten and eight. The little ones are Nathan and Victor."

Through the rest of the morning, Phil - because obviously his first name wasn't Agent - and Loki talk about the kids and the school until the later is satisfied - which he most certainly is. In truth, the relieve that washes over him, when he realises he's found what he's been looking for, is overwhelming. Saying his good byes, that are actualy 'see you soon', Odinson meets Stark by the ivy covered wall.

"So, had some fun?"

"Judging by your hair and clothes, I see 'you' had fun. How is Miss Pots doing, by the way?"

"Hey, it's Mrs. Pots. Just 'cause she's not changed her name doesn't mean she's not married."

"Whatever. Though, yes, I had fun. Phil is amusing if you care to pay attention."

"Why do you people keep calling him that? His name is Agent, 'Phil' is only a cover."

"Sure." In no time, both are back int the car and running like the wind. "You're going to cause an accident one day, you know?"

"Oh, don't be a chicken. How did you like the school?"

"Smooth change of subject." Loki chuckled. "I liked the place very much."

"Love me already?"

"No, but thank you for the 'best piece of advice ever'."

"It was worth the shot, at least. Hey, what do you think of performing some mischief?" That is such an old pun, the lawer thinks while rolling his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?"

"You and I leave now. If someone asks, we were discussing businesses all day." Seeing the suspicion in Odinson's face, Tony adds, "I know you want to go home, spread the news and I really need a drink after spending my morning hiding from toddlers."

"Do you even know the meaning of 'toddler'?"

"Small and scary." Again, no comments.

"Getting back on track, I might indulge on your 'genious plan'."

A.n.: couldn't help but to put Coulson in here, I love him. Sorry for another Thorless, but I didn't want long chapters and this fic's gotta a plot. Sorry also for the OOC Tony, it's just that I'm trying to imagine him without the kidnap and Iron Man.

Lots of love, R&R (pretty please?)


	3. Chapter 3

a.n: so people, I was reading the story again and noticed a mistake in the first chapter. There I say Hella has five younger brothers, but one of them – Fred – is actually older. It's just that I decided to change his age between the chapters. Sorry 'bout that anyway.  
Now on with the story :)

Roughly an hour later, Loki is home guiltily preparing snacks for his children, who he's about to go pick up. After all, he had chosen a new school without considering their input on the matter. It's not a problem, they surely won't mind, he thinks while taking freshly baken brownies out of the oven – the only dish all the seven truly like.

Fred and Vic are meat lovers, Hella and Steph vegetarians, Nate and John can't live without fish; all of them love chocolate. Loki repeats to himself, as things like that a parent should always know.

Unfortunately, procrastinating would do him no good. The father left the hot platter on the kitchen table, grabbed his car keys and proceeded to the front door (as he hadn't been patient enough to park the vehicle properly).

One hour and a half later, the man reached his kids' present school and didn't have to wait ten seconds before six eager creatures hopped into the car.

"Hello, darlings! How was the day?"

"It'was great, Daddy!" Nathan exclaimed, only to be complemented by Victor. "Teacher let us play all day 'cause we're leaving!" The inexistent amount of sadness in their voices was a huge relief.

"Me too! It was so much fun!" Stephan chimed in and, from this moment to the second they got back home, the car was fulfilled with happy banter. The six had said their goodbyes and were blissfully not bitter about it.

Once inside the house, the sweet smell of his disguised 'I'm sorry' got to the little ones, who ran towards its source faster than if escaping from a hurricane – even John. That left only Loki, Fred and Hella behind.

"Why the surprise?" The girl asked somewhat suspicious – too smart for her own good. The man just smiled in a – he hoped – nonchalant way.

"What is it? Tell us, father." Fred said, distracting him with the endearment – all in all it was surprising that the adolescent had picked up the habit of calling him that so fast. "Father? Having a stroke there?"

"Oh, no, sorry. Just thinking."

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Hella uttered seeming kind of serious.

"Can't fool you two, can I? Yes, I'll explain the surprise. Let's join your brothers first, though, as it concerns all of you."

Ushering both forward, soon the seven inhabitants of the house get together around the large black kitchen table. After getting some plates from the cupboard - because of course nobody had cared to do so - he settles in the chair between Nate and Vic (which had became his 'official' spot during meals).

"So people, I have a surprise. Today, a coleague from work took me to a really great school I had never heard of before. So, as I know you'll love it too, you're all enrolled already." Although hiding well, Loki is truly preoccupied with their reactions. What if they were sad or angry with him? Such situation had not yet taken place during their time together.

"Cool! We can go there now?" Victor was the first to express his feelings on the matter, effectively calming his father's nerves.

From this moment on the conversation flows as always, confirming once again how precious his kids are (not that he ever doubts it). The only thing not quite right were Hel's eyes before he told them about everything and Loki promises himself he'll ask about it later. For now, he's just enjoying brownies along with his family.

A.n.: hope you liked it, even though it's so short (I kind of have to study to death here). I'll update as soon as possible.  
P.s.: I'm thinking of alternating the pov, so the next would be Hella's pov and we would finally meet Thor! What do you guys think?  
Lots of love, R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Soon it's bedtime and the now father all but stumbles to his own quarters after tucking all his children in - even Fred and Hella, for he suspects that none of them will ever grow old to his eyes.

The next morning is comparatively calm, as he's the only one in a haste. The twins haven't awoken yet and the three elders are seemingly half dead on the sofas, leaving Loki with his left over brownie and Steph with his apple in the kitchen.

Glancing at the black watch resting on the wall, he quickly kisses the little one's forehead and hurries outside. "See you soon, darling."

"See you, papa."

Some minutes later, the lawyer parks right outside his workplace, climbs out of the car and up the front steps to the marble-white building. In no time, there are the doors to his, Fury's and Stark's somewhat joined offices – although most of the time he's alone there (what with Nicholas' worldwide assignments and Anthony's 'flexible' working hours).

Today, though, he enters to find not only one, but two people standing some feet away. The first had his back to him, but that floppy hair was a certain billionaire's trademark; the other, who now eyed him, was tall, blonde, well-built and unknown – he'd surely remember someone like that.

Probably following the others line of sight, the playboy turns around mildly unstable. "Hey, Lokster! Here so soon!" Oh, great, that is all he needs…

"Drinking already, Stark? Shouldn't you take better care of your health?" Not that he truly cares, cirrhosis or something of the like would take the man off his back. However mean the though, Odinson can not suppress the smirk that moves his lips slightly upwards.

"See, my friend? I'm not the only one worried." The blonde chimes in, clearly misinterpretating his true feelings. His voice is booming and makes Stark bring his hands to his temples.

"Cut the crap, thunder boy. Give me that book already and go to your little monsters." As an answer, the stranger smiles and then walks to the doorway, nodding to Loki upon passing by him.

Shrugging the last few moments out of his mind, Odinson sits at his desk and starts his everyday work, half surprised that Tony does not nag him until lunch - 'gotta celebrate the holidays', as if Tony needed such a thing to skip work.

...

Saturday comes promising to be very tiresome - even if he wouldn't have to work for three weeks. After all those months of having a new family, Loki finally has to give some thought to the 'old' one.

Steve had been nagging him to meet his nephews and niece, although Odin didn't like very much the idea of adoption (but again, did the man ever approve of what he did?).

Lok' is awaken with a start at the sudden pressure on his chest. His eyes open at their own accord, only to find two pairs of big hazel eyes not three inches from his face.

"Morning, Daddy!" The twins exclaimed in a happy unison - their permanent harmony would be creepy if it wasn't so adorable.

"Good morning, darlings." He answers smiling, a memory of his brother doing the same when they were younger passing fleetly through his mind. "Awaken already, are you?"

"Can we go to uncle Steve's 'al'eady'?" Nate uttered excitedly. Did they know about the visit to his brother? It was supposed to be a surprise...  
As if reading his dad's mind, Victor supplied the explanation. "Uncle called we yesterday." The grammar is not corrected, 'too cute'.

"All right then. Is everyone awake?" With the arm not been used to embrace his kids, the man reaches for the alarm clock by the bed. Seven a.m. 'Better than five, anyway...'

"Nop'. John threw a pillow at us" "and Fred said he would bite our hands if we poked him again."

"Not nice of them, but you two shouldn't wake everyone early unless something is wrong, okay?"

"'kay Daddy, but can we go now?" Nathan is really animated by the prospect of meeting the rest of his new family; Loki can't truly suppress the faint jealousy it brings.

"Sure, darling. You two got get dressed, Dad's going to call Fred and John." At that, the three people laid on the bed rise to their feet and prepare themselves in one way or another for the day ahead.

...

A breakfast and two bags of healthy snacks (god knows how horrible Steve's and his father's cooking skills were), toys and extra clothes later, the family of seven is in their car drinving rather slowly - security was never enough with his precious children - to Loki's once home.

After parking, it takes a total of nine seconds for Steve to come pratically running down the front porch few steps like the big child he is.

The first thing the blonde does is to hug his older brother, who had come out of the car moments before, harder the a bear (the man would never learn how strong he was).

"Lok'! I missed you so much, man." The smile that comes to the darkhaired man is bright and sincere, for he loves his younger sibbling more than anything (apart from his kids, of course, but to him that is an understatement by now).

"Me too, Steve." Then turning to the excited little ones, "Come meet your uncle, darlings!"

On instants, the men are surrounded by the six latest additions to the Odinsons. The twins come all but shouting 'Uncle Steve!', while John smiles shyly, an uncertain Stephan is carried on Fred's arms and Hela is behind him, her hands holding his left one - which warms his heart, being to her a sort of 'security blanket'.

Steve deals incredibly well with them, introducing himself (however unnecessarily) light heartedly, crouching amiably by Nate and Vic and even getting Steph to smile as well.

In no time, all eight of them are entering the grey and white house - the four younger happily following Steve whilst Fred stays by him and a still clinging Hel, as if offering support.

Which Loki was grateful for, after all, it's time to meet Odin once again.

A.n.: Hey people! I'm sooo really super duper sorry for the delay! School has been a bitch.

Besides, Thor and my bunnies are not on speaking terms right now - I truly tried to bring him in the plot after all this time, but failed miserably as you have seen... I promise I'll have some pop-tarts to calm them down.

Next chapter, there will be some grampa Odin and then, hopefully, favorite teacher Thor.

Other than that, no, Odin is not a bad guy here. He and Loki just have some troubles. I actually like him and intend to have a somewhat special place for him :)I won't take so long to post the next chapter, less than four days, I hope.  
Lots of love, R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A.n.: I'm a horrible person, I know. Not even trying to apologise anymore... School is still a bitch, but four weeks is just too much for any excuse. Anyway, on with the story (to which now I have so many plans it hurts not being able to write everything in between). This chapter is mostly filler, sorry...

Also, I finally give up trying to write in the present, as there are always some sentences slipping to past unoticed (as I prefer writing that way) - not that anyone cares, though ;)

It had been ten minutes sitting in the livingroom before Loki's calm demeanor faltered. Odin had not come yet - not for him, not for the children (and he new for sure it wasn't ignorance regarding their presence what had kept the man upstairs).

Quietly disentangling his fingers from Hella's, the now father got up - in the process touching Fred's shoulder, telling him not to follow - and headed for his father's study. Whether Steve noticed it or not (so distracted he was with his younger nephews) was irrelevant, as his brother rarely intruded on discussions between Odin and Loki - no one wise would, sometimes.

Once at the massive (though now not as much as when he was a child) and hated door, Loki didn't hesitate or anounce himself before barging in the room, features controled as always.

"Good morning, father." Although calm, his voice wasn't even nearly sincere.

Odin was standing in front of one of the bookshelves, his back to the door and holding an open book. "Morning, Loki.". Their 'conversations' had always been like that: a few false pleasanteries and bitter comments.

"I see you're too busy reading", and looked pointedly to the book, "Dumas to actually go downstairs and meet your grandchildren."

Turning around, the man faced his son with his one eye and decided to speak the harsh truth Loki didn't want to see. "I have already talked to you about this." Although the word 'talked' was met with a scoff, he kept on pridefully as ever. "You're young and reckless. You can't take care of those kids."

"I don't know if you realise, Odin, but your opinion matters not to me. They're not 'those kids', they're my children and want to meet their grandfather."

Then they stared at each other, a natural progression for father and son. Uncomfortable silence reigned the room for some moments, but neither was willing to let go or simply try to understand the other's point of view.

It went on until a soft tap on the door was heard and Steve opened the wooden piece. "Father, Lok', aren't you coming down?" His smile was visibly awkward.

"I'm taking my family home." The older brother said, already heading for the first floor. After a moment of hesitation and a look of disapproval to their unrelenting father, Steve ran after Loki, catching up with him before both entered the livingroom.

"Lok', don't go so soon!"

"I told this wasn't a good idea. Why do you always insist, Steve?" The angry voice didn't even dent the youngest's resolution, so accustomed he was to it.

"And why are you always so pessimist? Give father a chance, he just needs to get used to the idea."

"He doesn't even want to meet them! How am supposed to deal calmly with that?"

"Don't the kids want to meet him? Think of them, instead of yourself." This was met with a venomous tone.

"Are you accusing me of bad parenting as well, brother?"

"For Christ's sake, you know I'm not! Just..." The blonde took a deep breath to keep calm and not fall for his brother bitter words. "Can we stop this silly discussion already, Lok'? You know very well that in the end you won't be mad with me anyway." The lighthearted change seemed to reach it's goal, as said man eased the tension on his posture and took a deep breath himself.

"Okay then, Captain." The old nickname (earned because of his bossy moments) brought a smile to both faces. "What do you suggest I do regarding your unreasonable father?"

"Our father. Just let me talk to him and wait for us downstairs."

"Anything else, boss?" Steve rolled his eyes and went back upstairs to fix the quarrel. 'Like in old times.' He thought, not exactly amused.

Back in the livingroom, Loki tried to put up a relaxed facade for the children, but fooled no one - absolutely no one.

"Dadddy? Why you are sad?" Little Victor asked, his plush wolf suddenly not so interesting anymore. Nathan let go of his toy boat as well and went to hug his father, along with Stephan.

Too surprised by how perceptive they were, the man took a seat on an armchair and pulled both boys to his lap before saying anything.

"I'm not sad, it's only that I had a misunderstanding." Seeing his smile - perfected through the years to seem always natural - the younger ones, including John, acquiesced. Fred warily let go, but Hel didn't even pretend to buy the act.

Partially frustrated that he couldn't hide from his daughter, and at the same time strangely conforted by it, Loki met her unwavering gaze collected but not fakely so.

"What happened, father?" Now Fred returned his eyes to him as well.

"I had a discussion with Odin, but I'd prefer not to comment on it." A moment of silence followed, until she sighted and then smiled.

"All right, then. Now tell us, is Uncle Steve always talking about history?" The change of subjects, way from subtle, was still effective - Loki really wanted to know what they thought of his little brother and never could miss a chance of jesting at his expense.

The relaxed banter between the three continued for many minutes, eventually going from Steve to things like where they could go during the short vacation and what they expected of school this year, until heavy steps were heard coming from the stairs.

A.n.: thumbs up to sensible Steve for dealing with Loki much better than anyone else would (except Natasha, of course). Sorry for the short filler chapter

P.S.: I won't make more promises, as I keep none... Again no Thor :( but not for long, I hope


End file.
